


The Good Days and the Bad

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Leonard has a bad day, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, McSpirk fluff, fluffy mcspirk, his boyfriends make it better, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Leonard has a bad day, and his boyfriends make it better.Day 5 of the challenge





	The Good Days and the Bad

Leonard should have listened to his gut when it told him that today would be terrible. He’s said as much out loud, but Spock had pointed out to him that he said that every morning. He argued that he meant it today, but Spock shut that down too by reminding him that he also said that every day. He bickered with Spock for a few moments until he absolutely had to get up or he’d be late for his shift. 

The replicator in their quarters was down for repairs, so he planned to get some coffee from the replicator in his office. He grumbled his coffee order at the replicator and grabbed it without looking. He didn’t realize that the replicator hadn’t made coffee until there was a leaf of a small potted plant in his nose. He spluttered as he pulled it away from his face. 

“What the hell!” He looked around and of course everyone nearby saw that. Faces ranged from hiding laughter to determinedly not looking at him. He types out a quick message to Scotty reporting the malfunctioning replicator and went on with his day. 

By lunch, his day had gotten no better. In fact, it seemed to be on a downhill slide. He already had three minor burns and a bruised elbow from rushing in to help with a minor explosion in engineering. He took his lunch in his office. The rest of the day seemed to pass in the same fashion. An away team came back with a grab bag of injuries and diseases that he and his medical team managed to contain. It was no small effort and only served to sour his mood further. As soon as his shift ended, he made his way to his quarters. He was going to shower, honest, but he sprawled out on the bed for a moment to get his bearings and fell asleep. 

He woke to the sound of the shower and gentle tugging on his arm. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the best thing he’d seen all day. A mostly naked Jim Kirk urging him off the bed and toward the shower was definitely the highlight of this shitty day. He and Jim passed Spock in the doorway of the bathroom. 

“What’s he doing?” Leonard asked. 

“Getting ready.” Jim said as if the answer were obvious. Bones could think of a few retorts but decided conserving his strength for things like standing and walking would be better. Jim helped him out of his clothes and into the shower, and he joined him as soon as his own clothes were gone. “We heard you had a shitty day,” Jim began as he gently washed Leonard, “so, we decided to pamper you tonight.” Leonard was about to object but Jim cut him off, “Oh no, we’re taking care of you. Just relax and enjoy it.” 

Leonard felt himself start to tear up. He turned toward Jim and buried his face in Jim’s neck. He mumbled out a muffled “I love you. I love both of you.” as Jim washed his back. Jim turned off the water and began to step out, but Bones pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and tender with his hands on the sides Jim’s face holding him gently. Bones pulled away and rested his forehead against Jim’s. “I love the two of you so much,” he said again “just in case you couldn’t hear me a minute ago.” Jim just laughed. 

When they finally left the bathroom after drying off and putting on more comfortable clothes, Leonard was met with another contender for the best thing he’s seen all day. Spock was wearing Jim’s sweatpants and Leonard’s t-shirt as he finished setting the table that was loaded with Leonard’s favorite foods. Spock caught his gaze with slightly crinkled eyes and the smallest hint of a smile. “Do you feel better, Ashayam?” Leonard gave his answer in the form of an enthusiastic human kiss and an ozhesta. 

As he kissed Spock he felt another body behind him. They stayed like that for a while, with Leonard sandwiched between Jim and Spock. The embrace was grounding and familiar. 

They finally broke apart and ate a dinner of Leonard’s favorite foods from home. When the table was cleared (Leonard insisted on helping.) Jim and Spock led him to the bed and maneuvered him to lie between them. Leonard felt himself drifting off in all the warmth and comfort. 

“Thank you so much, Darlin’s. For all of this. For today.” He spoke just above a whisper as he drifted off.


End file.
